


Tattooed (Otayuri AU) – Soulverse 1

by ZiefaB



Series: Yoi – Soulverse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bigender Yuri Plisetsky, F/F, F/M, Ice Skating, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmates, Soulverse, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiefaB/pseuds/ZiefaB
Summary: It's a soulmate story. With Otayuri as the main ship in this part. Can you see that I'm bad at summaries? But, I hope you like it!





	1. Prologue: A five-year-old Yuri

“Why do I have to go to the neighbouls? I don’t wanna play with those kids!” Yuri ran to his father and wrapped his tiny arms around his leg. The white-haired man stopped adjusting his tie and picked up the little boy. He hadn’t learned how to say ‘r’ yet and sounded absolutely adorable!

“Oh don’t worry Yurio! They’re nice, I’m sure everything will go well!” Viktor said smiling down at his son.

“Viktor! I need your help, this tie just won’t cooperate!” Yuuri walked out from the couples bedroom with a distressed look on his face. Viktor laughed heartily at his husband and he put down the small boy again after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“You still don’t know how to tie a tie do you? You’re adorable and that’s why I love you.” Viktor finished fixing the tie and gave Yuuri a quick peck. “You look handsome.”

“So do you.” Yuuri smiled fondly at his husband and caught his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Ewwww! Stop it!” Yuri shouted making a disgusted face. Viktor and Yuuri laughed and Yuuri picked up the small boy and walked to the door.

“Do you have your phone and wallet dear?” Viktor asked walking out after them.

“Yes, do you have the keys?”

“Yes.” Viktor locked the door and turned to his family. “Let’s go. I assure you Yurio, you’ll have fun.” They started walking to the neighbours house.

“Why ale you celeblating today without me? Why do you celeblate without me evely yeal? Why can’t we celeblate togethel like on bilthdays?” Yuri questioned his fathers as they walked.

“Because today is a special day for your father and I.” Viktor smiled.

“Special how?”

“It’s the anniversary of when we got our initial tattoos.” Yuuri remembered the day like it was yesterday. Subconsciously Viktor touched his left elbow where his tattoos were.

“That was quite a rollercoaster of a day wasn’t it?” Viktor laughed.

“But why ale the tattoos so special? Alen’t they something everyone has?”

“Yes but everyone has a different one, they are all unique.”

“When will I get my own?” Yuri asked, getting more curious about the tattoos.

“When you meet your soulmate. But let’s hope it’s not quite yet. We don’t want anyone stealing you away from us.” Viktor poked the boys cheek making him laugh.

“Don’t wolly dad, no one will evel steal me!”

“That’s good.” Yuuri chuckled.

~~~~~

“Thank you so much for taking care of Yurio, Sara! We’ll pick him up later.” Viktor thanked their next door neighbour. Then he turned to his son. “Now remember to be nice and have fun, all right?” He kissed Yuri’s head and then turned to leave.

“Have fun dada and papa! Don’t folget me!” Yuri shouted after them. Yuuri turned around for a last wave.

“We won’t! Have fun you too!” With that they sat down in the car and drove away. Yuri turned to the brown haired woman behind him and looked up at her with wonder in his eyes.

“Why ale those tattoos so special Mls Clispino?” He asked. Sara picked him app and closed the door behind them.

“Because they are unique for everyone.” She smiled down at the blond boy. “And you don’t need to call me Mrs Crispino, Sara is good.”

“Okay. But how do you get those tattoos?” Yuri continued as they walked over to the kitchen. Sara put him down to sit on the counter.

“Do you want some milk and a cookie?” Sara asked and the little boy nodded. She knew that always cheered him up when he was without his parents. “You get your first tattoo when you meet “the one” for the first time. It’s the first thought they ever have about you. And vice versa they get a tattoo with your first thought of them.” She turned around and showed her left calf where some words were surrounded by small pictures. _How is she so talented?_

“I want a tattoo too!” Yuri didn’t quite understand it but he thought it looked cool. What would his soulmate look like? What would their first thought be?


	2. Chappy uno: A thirteen-year-old Yuri

 

"Papa! Where is my bag? I'm going to be late for school!" Yuri shouted across the house. Perfect... First day of school after summer break, a new school and he'd be late...

"Right here! Don't worry, I'll drive you to school so you won't be late." Yuri opened his mouth to speak but Viktor cut him off. "And I'll drop you off far enough from school so that no one will see me drop you off, don't worry. I've got it covered. I was once an embarrassed teenager just like you're now. Let's go!" Viktor pushed his son out the door before him after quickly kissing his husband.

"Have a good first day of school!" Yuuri shouted after them. Yuri muttered something under his breath as he stomped to the car.

~~~~~

"I'm your teacher Mr Burr and I hope to get to know you all soon! We have a great year of learning ahead of us so let's begin. First I'll divide you into groups and then we'll start with getting to know each other a little better." The teacher was a tall bald man. Even though his entire scalp was covered in tattoos he didn't look scary at all. Quite the opposite actually, he seemed friendly and happy.

After a short while the class was divided into three groups and Mr Burr had given three questions everyone in each of the groups should answer. First their name, second their favourite pastime and third an interesting fact about themselves.

"Hi! I'm Minnie and I love drawing. An interesting fact hmm..." A brown haired girl started. All in the circle turned to her except Yuri who didn't want to look up. He didn't want to be in this new school.. "My interesting fact is... Oh I know! I just got my first tattoo a week back! Look!" That caught Yuri's attention. The girl pulled up her right sleeve and revealed two words: She's here!

"What's that supposed to mean?" Another girl asked.

"I don't know but I hope I'll find my soulmate soon enough! I noticed it right after I had been at a birthday party so they must have been there! I hope they're cute, I like cute things." Minnie blushed with a wide smile on her face. "Next!" She wanted to divert the attention from her to someone else.

"Right, I'm Sam." The black haired boy next to Minnie began telling about himself and so it continued. Yuri didn't really listen to everyone. Most of them told about their tattoos as the interesting fact. One boy had had his first tattoo since he was just two years old. Then it was suddenly Yuri's turn.

"I'm Yuri and I use most of my spare time at the rink." Yuri still didn't look up.

"At the rink? Do you play ice-hockey or something?" A blonde, Miranda was her name maybe, asked.

"No, I ice-skate."

"Ice-skate? That is weird. I bet you dance ballet too! That's not for boys!" The bond spat. "You're..."

"How dare you stereotype sports!" Minnie cut her off before she could continue. "How do you even know that you need ballet for ice-skating? I bet you couldn't even stand on skates!" Yuri looked up, stunned. Why was this brunette he had never met before on his side? "Don't you dare say something like that ever again!"

"Sorry..." The blonde muttered.

"I bet you're a fan of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki anyway!" Sam butted in.

"Well, I mean they're so good looking and so talented so who wouldn't be their fan?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "It's a shame that they are gay." The blonde blabbered on.

"Just shut up you twat!" Minnie exploded.

"Is there a problem here?" Mr Burr asked. He was suddenly standing behind Minnie and she turned a dark shade of red.

"I was just stating my opinion when Minnie started insulting me." The blonde tried faking tears.

"I'm sorry Miranda but I heard what you said and I cannot tolerate that kind of discrimination in my class. Both you and Minnie will stay behind after this lesson." The blonde looked pale and Minnie's face was an exact copy. "Now if you'd let Yuri continue with his turn. I'll check on the other groups." Mr Burr walked away.

"You'll pay for this!" Miranda hissed.

"Sure, but I'll be sure to pay you back just the same amount." Minnie hissed back.

"Hey we should listen to Yuri. We don't want to make Mr Burr mad." Sam warned the girls. Both girls muttered in agreement.

"So an interesting fact huh? Well... both my fathers" Yuri was sure to make clear to Miranda what he was saying, "have been really successful in their sport and they are the reason my sport is ice-skating." Miranda scoffed but didn't comment on it.

When the lesson ended Yuri walked up to Minnie and Sam, they seemed to be friends already.

"Thanks for taking my side." He still didn't look up.

"Hey no problem! Miranda really should learn her place! It's a shame she has to have such a bad attitude, she's so cute." Minnie smiled. "Do you wanna hang with us? You seem a little lonely."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Yuri asked.

"Of course!"

"Miranda, Minnie, I want to speak to you two. Others can go outside already." Mr Burr said and soon all the students had left the room.

"I hope Minnie isn't in trouble because of me." Yuri mumbled as he and Sam made their way out to the grassy area behind the school.

"It was in no way your fault! And don't worry, Mr Burr seems like a fair guy and Minnie has a weird tendency to get into trouble. Besides, Miranda had it coming." Sam assured the shorter boy.

~~~~~

That was the first time Yuri was bullied and it didn't end there. Miranda and her gang continued to bully him whenever the teacher's or other students weren't around. They called him names and shoved him, but it never got too bad. Miranda could have been a nice friend. She looked kinda cute but her attitude ruined a lot of the good things in her.

Luckily Minnie and Sam were by his side most of the time and they always stood up for him. His already grumpy attitude only got stronger, but it kept the bullies away sometimes. Sadly it also kept the other students at a distance. Though Yuri didn't seem to care.

He never told his fathers about it and never complained to the teachers. He was determined to solve the situation by himself. He'd show those girls and boys what he was worth, that he could be even better than his fathers.

 


	3. Chaptr tres: The Camp

 

After four days of almost non-stop practice Yuri started feeling his muscles ache. The schedule had gone pretty much like this:

 

**\- ballet training with Lilia in the morning**

**\- training with your partner**

**\- ice-skating with Yakov in the evening**

**\- more training with your partner**

**\- something fun with the entire group**

 

Of course they had meals and everything between the practices but pretty much no time left for anything else. The lessons with Yakov and Lilia lasted several hours with only some small pauses. Before and after every practice the skaters had to stretch so that they wouldn't get any injuries.

~~~~~

It was the fifth day of the camp when Yuri finally spoke to someone else than the few small exchanges he had had with Otabek.

"Today we won't work as hard as we have this far. Tomorrow and on Sunday morning we will practice for the small show we'll put up for the parents to see when they come to pick you up. They have been informed of this already before the camp." A brown haired woman explained to the skaters. She was Minako, Lilia's star student and helper during the camp. Everyone liked her since she was friendly and talkative.

Small 'yeahs' and happy shouts could be heard and some of the skaters looked relieved. Yuri would never admit it but he was thankful for the break too.

"Today we will have some fun group activities. So let's start with dividing you into groups. You and your partner will choose another pair and that will be your group for today. Come on, what are you just standing around for? Choose your groups!" Minako laughed and the skaters immediately started talking.

"HI!" Yuri jumped half a meter in the air when someone suddenly shouted the greeting in his ear. It was immediately followed by a chuckle and a giant smile was suddenly in front of him. "You look cute and kinda like a girl and you look really cool, can we be a group?" It was the blond with a red streak in his hair. The pair of bickering brunettes were standing behind him.

"I... Sure, I guess there isn't any better choice." Yuri muttered. Silently in his mind he was pleased that he had managed to bring out his feminine side today.

"YAY! I'm Minami and this is Leo and that is Guang-Hong. And you are?" The blonde was a little bit too cheerful for Yuri's liking.

"I'm Otabek. Your skating the other day looked really good." This guy was too positive and not competitive enough (On a Yuri-scale of happiness and competitiveness). But he had had a good influence on Yuri too. Yuri hadn't been quite as grumpy as he usually would've.

"I'm Yuri."

"Let's all have an amazing time today, okay?" Minami smiled happily and everyone nodded (Yuri somewhat tiredly).

~~~~~

The day went by quickly as it was filled with fun activities. Yuri actually talked to the three new boys and got to know them quite well since they were pretty talkative.

It turned out Leo went to the same school as Yuri but they had never seen each other around and Guang-Hong lived in the same city as them as well.

Minami lived only an hours drive away as did Otabek too. Minami, Leo and Guang-Hong were all fifteen and Otabek was the oldest of the five, being already sixteen, and Yuri was the youngest, being only thirteen.

Minami, being the liveliest of the bunch, made them all promise to meet up sometimes between competitions. Yuri wasn't so sure about that but the blond wouldn't stop nagging before he promised. Maybe he'd just use some lame excuses every time they tried to meet up.

~~~~~

The rest of the camp went by quickly and the show went well.

When Yuri, Yuuri and Viktor were driving back home Yuri tried to prepare to tell his fathers about some thoughts that had started to grow into more than small suspicions during the camp when his phone cut him off. He picked it up and unlocked the screen. It showed one new message from Minami:

 

_Yuri! I need your help! What am I going to do? I just found out that Otabek is flying to Kazakhstan to some relatives tomorrow without as much of a single word for goodbye. Now we won't be able to see him that often! What is we forget him? Help!_

 

Yuri quickly wrote a reply to the overreacting blond:

 

_Don't worry so much, I'm sure he'll come back to at least some competitions. We won't forget him, I'm sure of that. I mean who could forget him?_

 

(Later Yuri would find these messages and curse his stupidity. Of course he himself was the person who forgot.) He put his phone away and turned back to his father's.

"Dad, papa. I think I might be bigender." He finally spoke. Viktor turned around in his seat with the brightest smile Yuri had ever seen and Yuuri smiled at him through the rearview mirror.

"I'm so happy for you Yurio! We'll do our best to help you feel comfortable! Do you want to drive by some shop to buy feminine clothes?" Viktor's response was slightly baffling. Yuri knew his father's would take it well, but that they would immediately accept it as a part of their normal lives was amazing.

"Thank you, I would really like that." Yuri smiled, a real, happy smile. At first Viktor was so surprised he didn't know what to do but then he simply reached out his hand and Yuri mirrored his motions. Viktor grabbed his sons hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll do everything we need to do. Just say the word and we'll help you." Yuuri's voice was soft and Yuri felt genuinely happy.


	4. Chapeter second: A still thirteen-year-old Yuri

 

The school year was almost over when Yuri heard about the training camp. He decided together with his fathers that he'd go because it'd be an amazing opportunity to train with one of the best ice-skating coaches for an entire week.

"That's amazing! Soon you'll be able to kick ass at the bigger competitions too!" Sam marvelled when Yuri told his friends about it.

"Hey who knows, maybe you'll get your tattoo there?" Minnie wiggled her eyebrows.

"I don't care, I'm too busy with my career right now to think about soulmates. I don't need one anyway." Yuri shrugged.

"Yurio! Don't be like that. I bet you'll be all over your soulmate once you find them." Minnie teased.

"Am not..." Yuri tried to defend himself.

"Are too! We'll just have to wait and see and then I can say told you so!" Minnie insisted. Sam chuckled at the two bickering.

"Hey isn't that a new tattoo Minnie?" Yuri asked trying to get her attention on something else. The brunette pulled up her sleeve to reveal the rest of a small picture of an ice cream.

"When did you get that?" Sam asked.

"Yesterday when I went out to buy ice cream, duh! I managed to get the last box which was good 'cause my little sister would've killed me otherwise. Miranda suddenly showed up and tried to take the ice cream from me saying she saw it first. This cute guy came and helped me. Maybe he's my soulmate?" Minnie got that dreamy look in her eyes whenever she spoke about her soulmate which made Sam and Yuri chuckle.

"You really are a dreamer aren't you?" Sam said.

"But it's so fun trying to figure out who you'll live the rest of your..." The bell cut her off.

"Happy summer break to everyone!" Mr Burr said and soon all the students had left the classroom.

"Hope you have fun during the training camp! Hope we have time to meet after that?" Minnie hugged Yuri and Sam outside of the school gates.

"Yeah, see you then. Kick ass!" Sam ruffled the shorter boys hair and smiled.

"Thanks! See ya later!" Yuri turned to walk away when he heard the all too familiar laugh. Minnie had to hold him back slightly when Miranda and her gang of idiots walked by.

"It's okay, they can't hurt you during summer break. Just be sure to be able to kick her ass when you get back from the camp, okay?" When Yuri nodded Minnie let him go. "See ya!" Yuri turned away with a quick wave of his hand and began walking home.

~~~~~

"Are you sure you've got everything with you? Remember you can call us anytime if you notice you're missing something or if you want us to come and pick you up. Remember to..."

"I got it dad! Don't worry so much, it's annoying." Yuri stepped out of the car slamming the door shut after him. He walked around the car to the trunk and got out his bags. He was finally here, finally at the camp. Yuuri got out of the car too to give his son a hug before the boy would run away to skate. He opened his arms and after a short huff Yuri hugged him.

"Have fun darling. If nothing happens we'll pick you up when the camp ends. Remember to keep us updated." Yuuri reminded his son as he let go of him.

"Okay. See you in a week!" With that Yuri had already started walking toward the main building.

~~~~~

"Hello campers! I'm Yakov Feltsman and this week you'll train most of the time and eat or sleep the rest of it. You've come here to work so if this sounds too harsh then you're in the wrong place. You'll train ice-skating with me, ballet with Lilia Baranovskaya and then you'll have time to practice alone or with a pair or group." An old man spoke to the skaters. They were all gathered in one of the rinks after they had left their bags in the main building. There were around twenty skaters participating on the camp.

"All of these idiots will just be in the way..." Yuri thought to himself. He looked at the other skaters but none of them seemed interesting. The only maybe potential acquaintances were two brown haired boys, but they seemed to be having some kind quarrel and a blond boy with a red streak in his hair was trying to calm them down.

When Yuri's eyes landed on the last skater in the row he noted that the tall boy was looking at him too.

"Why so serious?" Yuri thought to himself when he studied the boy's features. Soon he realised he had been staring for a while and quickly turned away his face. Suddenly he felt a slight burn on his right shoulder blade but blamed it on being stiff.

"Now first choose a pair. Three of you will have to be a group of three." Yakov explained.

"We're the group of three!" The blond-red boy shrieked immediately.

"Don't scream Kenjirou. But okay, the rest of you pair up already. We don't have the entire day to waste." All the skaters turned to their friends and started blabbering again whilst Yuri just stood there. Why did they have to choose a pair? He liked doing stuff alone more. The serious looking boy walked to Yuri.

"Hi, I'm Otabek Altin. Want to be my pair? I don't know anyone here and seems like you're in the same situation." Yuri was surprised by how forward the boy was.

"Sure, okay. I guess there isn't any better option." Yakov clapped his hands and all the skaters quieted down.

"Okay so seems like you all have your pairs now?" Sounds of agreement and nods answered his question. "This will be your roommate for during the camp. This is also the person you'll be doing all the pair events with. We have a few fun events planned so that it won't be work the entire week. Now get your bags and take them to your rooms after I've told you were they are."

~~~~~

That night Yuri fell asleep quickly. He was really tired because of all the training that day and because he hadn't slept well the nights before the camp. He had stressed over the camp which had made him have nightmares.

He had always been the type to easily lose his sleep. He was nervous about sleeping in the same room as a stranger but Otabek had seemed like a nice person and he knew how to skate too so maybe he would become an acquaintance Yuri wouldn't forget.

His shoulder blade tickled again but not enough to wake him up.

On the other side of the room Otabek was laying in his bed awake with millions of thoughts running through his mind.

 


	5. Chapt four: A fifteen-year-old Yuri

 

"Papa! Where's my bag?" A familiar scenario from a few years back played out in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household.

"It's here! Don't worry, you won't be late!" Viktor shouted up to his son. "Come down here and show your fathers how you look!" Viktor hugged Yuuri. They had waited for this day with anticipation ever since the day they picked him up from the camp. Yuri had finally decided to go to school in a 'girl's' uniform.

He was going to a new, bigger school because the old school had to be shut down. He thought it was a good opportunity to wear feminine clothes without getting bullied. No one in the new school could know that he was really a boy except if he told them.

He would be participating in all the same activities as the girls but his differences would be noted. The principal had been informed of these special requests and she had been nothing but supportive.

Yuri walked down the stairs unsure if he looked okay. He patted his skirt and checked that the shirt and tie were as they were supposed to be. He was wearing a light brown skirt and white shirt with a black tie and his hair, which had grown during the last few years, was in two french braids.

"I'm not sure about this anymore. Maybe I should just go change to the boys uniform." Yuri started turning back to the stairs but he stopped when Yuuri spoke.

"You look beautiful Yuri, don't worry about it. Besides, what would be a better opportunity than this?" Yuuri and Viktor smiled.

"You've changed a lot these past two years. You can easily go for a girl or a guy when you wear the right clothes. I'm so proud of you, Yurio!" Viktor hugged him but Yuri quickly pushed him away. He didn't want to admit it but he was happy and his fathers' comments encouraged him to dare to be himself. But what would the new school be like? Would someone notice?

"I'm going to be late, I need to go. Can you drive me papa?" Yuri asked as he put his shoes on.

"Sure thing, I'll just grab the keys. See you soon darling." Yuuri hugged Yuri and kissed Viktor.

"Have a good day at school Yurio!" Yuuri waved from the doorstep when Viktor drove away.

~~~~~

Yuri was sitting in the canteen with Minnie and Sam chatting about nothing in particular. Both had been really impressed by how easily he had made the feminine look seem completely natural for him. If they hadn't known that he was bigender they might not have recognised him.

"You still didn't get your tattoo?" Minnie pouted and Sam nodded sadly.

"No, I thought I could've got it because we traveled so much but..." Sam was cut off.

"YURI!" Yuri almost spit out his water when he heard the pretty familiar voice. "Oh my gosh is that really you? I almost didn't recognise you!" Guang-Hong's arms were wrapped around Yuri's torso from behind before he even had time to think about the situation.

"It's really you! And you're still as cute but now you look even more like girl. This look is really working for you!" Leo smiled happily from where he was standing on the other side of the table standing next to where Minnie was seated. Suddenly another shriek could be heard and Minami appeared from thin air next to Leo.

"YOU'RE IN OUR SCHOOL OH MY GOSH!" Minami ran around the table to give Yuri a giant hug too. Minami felt a small burning sensation on his right shoulder.

"Wow wow wow... Hold on a minute! Yurio, you never told us you had actual  _friends_?" Minnie joked and Minami turned to the other two students sitting with Yuri.

"You're funny," he pointed at Minnie who laughed, "and you're ..." Minami's word vomit suddenly stopped. "Hi, I'm Minami. Nice to meet you! Can we sit here?" He smiled brightly.

"Please, sit down." Sam smiled. Leo and Guang-Hong sat down next to Minnie and Minami sat down next to Yuri.

"I'm Guang-Hong and this is Leo." Guang-Hong introduced the two and a small blush could be seen dusting his cheeks. "I take it that you two are in the same class as Yurio?"

"Yeah! How do you three know Yuri though?" Minnie asked. She was curious to know how Yuri knew three guys who seemed to be two years their senior if their uniforms were anything to go by.

"We were on the same training camp two years ago and we've tried our best to keep in touch after that even though it's sometimes a little bit hard with this one." Minami nodded to Yuri making the other's chuckle.

"So cool! Yurio why didn't you tell us that you had friends? I would've loved to meet them sooner!" Minnie exclaimed for the second time.

"I don't know, it never came up. You've met them now anyway, haven't you? And please stop calling me Yurio, my parents do that more than enough."

"So Yurio," Leo started obviously ignoring Yuri's request, "a girl uniform huh?" Yuri nodded. "You look so adorable!" Yuri blushed and mumbled a thanks.

"Am I not adorable?" Guang-Hong pouted earning a few chuckles from the others.

"Of course you are." Leo smiled. They continued chatting until the bell rang.

"We need to hang out some time!" Minnie made everyone promise before they parted ways going to their own classrooms. "Is something going on between Leo and Guang-Hong?" Minnie asked when she was sure they were out of hearing range of the older three boys.

"I'm not sure, it seems so. They've been like that for as long as I've known them." Yuri answered.

"What if they're soulmates? That would be so cute! We need to hang out with them as soon as possible, I wanna find out how close those two are!"

"Yuri, what's up with that get up? You look ridiculous!" Miranda's laugh welcomed them as they walked into the classroom. Why did she have to be in the same class as them again? Yuri was surprised that she was standing alone though and not with her group of minions.

"Just shut up Miranda, you're wearing the same thing." Sam sighed as they walked to their own seats in the front left corner of the class.

"Yeah but I'm actually a girl." Miranda huffed.

"Stop right there. I'm just as much girl as you are, open your eyes and maybe then you can see that the real world isn't as black and white as you think." Yuri sat down and turned away from the blonde.

"No you're not, you don't even have breasts or a period."

"Since when have those been important factors of being a girl? Hell Miranda! You don't know anything! Just run away to your stupid minions if you can't say something nice to us." Minnie snapped. Miranda tried to say something but Minnie cut her off. "Just go!" Miranda walked away sending annoyed and disappointed daggers at Minnie.

 


	6. Chappep fem: A reunion

 

"Do you remember your routine? Do you have everything you need with you?" Viktor fussed around the house trying to check everything, forgetting half of it and Yuuri having to walk behind him actually checking everything. Sometimes Viktor could be helpless.

"Don't worry papa, I've got everything and I remember the routine. We need to leave though to get to the airport on time." Yuri was already putting his shoes on when Viktor and Yuuri finally appeared in the hall.

"Okay let's go." There were pros and cons in having your own fathers as your coaches but Yuri would never have it any other way.

~~~~~

"Get in!" Yuri shouted through the open window and Minnie came running. Sam was already sitting in the middle next to Yuri.

"How fun that we're all going with the same ride to the competition. I'm happy you asked us to come watch your performance! I realised I've never seen you skate before!" Minnie exclaimed as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Don't be too loud, okay?" Yuri pleaded.

"Of course not! Good day Viktor and Yuuri!" Minnie smiled brightly at the two men sitting in the front. Yuuri backed awa from Minnie's driveway and started driving toward the airport.

~~~~~

"We're actually here! Let's check-in and check out our rooms!" Minnie was hyped to be there. She would get to see her best friend and other awesome skaters actually skating!

"Here are your keys." Yuuri handed a key to each of the best friends and they hurried to the lift. "Be careful okay? Victor and I will go sightseeing today and you can do what you like. We'll meet up somewhere to eat dinner later, okay?" He shouted after them.

"Don't worry dad, we all have our phones with us. See you later!" Yuri smiled and disappeared behind the corner.

Soon they were at their room and Sam was just about to open the door when they heard a familiar voice.

"YURIO! We're in the same hotel as you? This will be awesome!" Minami surprised Yuri with a bearhug.

"HI MINAMI!" Minnie shrieked.

"HI MINNIE!" Minami copied her tone and gave her a big hug too. Those two had immediately become best friends and were always gushing about something. When Minami let go of Minnie he turned to Sam and his eyes sparkled. "Fancy to meet you here." He gave Sam a quick hug too.

"Minami where did you go?" Leo walked out from a room a few doors away where Minami probably had come from too. "Hey guys! Guang-Hong, come see who's here!" Guang-Hong walked out after Leo and smiled when he saw the other three.

"Hi guys!" He greeted them with a smile.

"Hi Leo and Guang-Hong!" The three said in unison and started laughing.

"We'll just leave our bags here, then we can go do something fun together. Sound good?" Minnie asked and everyone nodded. "Wait a little moment." Sam opened the door finally and they quickly threw their bags inside and took only what they needed with them.

"Oooooh! You're Guang-Hong Ji and you're Leo De La Iglesia, aren't you? Oh my, and you're Minami Kenjirou! So awesome to see you in the same hotel where my mother and I are staying! Can I have your autographs?" Minnie stormed out of the room faster than anyone had ever seen her move. She did not want to believe her ears.

"Miranda! What are you doing here?" Minnie hissed. Sam and Yuri walked out after her. Sam closed the door as the argument was starting.

"Oh I'm here to see the competition! Why did you three have to be in the same hotel as me though?" The blonde pouted.

"You know each other?" Minami asked.

"Yeah unfortunately, she's in our class." Minnie answered still glaring at the blonde.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me all the time?" Miranda sulked.

"You're the one who started bullying Yuri in the first place! And what are you doing here now? You're here to see him compete!" Minnie snapped. Lately it had become harder for her not to start yelling at the other girl. She didn't know why but she felt like she was more upset about the blonde's stupidity and that the blonde couldn't see what she was doing wrong, than about what she actually did. Miranda looked down.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Minnie stared at the blonde not believing her ears.

"What?" Yuri asked.

"I'm sorry okay?" She repeated with an annoyed tone and sighed. When she continued her tone was sincere. "I was stupid when I started bullying you and I promise to never do it again. I didn't understand how much words could hurt someone. One of my best friends told me a few weeks ago that her soulmate is a girl too and that she had known for about a year already. When I asked why she hadn't told me before she said she was afraid I'd start bullying her too. I told her I'd never do that and apologised for my behaviour and promised to stop. It wasn't as easy to stop as I thought it'd be. I didn't know how to act around you three." Miranda looked up with tears in her eyes. She jumped on Minnie engulfing her in a giant hug. "I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry!" She cried and cried. At first Minnie just stood there but it seemed the poor blonde needed comforting so she wrapped her arms around the other girl rubbing slow circles on her back.

"I ... It's okay, don't worry about it. I could hear the sincerity in your voice. I forgive you. And so does Yuri and Sam." Minnie quickly added before Yuri could come with one of his irritated comments.

"Yeah, what she said. Do you want to hang out with us today? I heard you mention you're travelling with only your mother." Minnie was surprised to hear Yuri's voice saying something nice to Miranda. The blonde looked up with shiny eyes.

"Really?" Yuri nodded looking away. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" This time Miranda surprised Yuri with a hug. Yuri quickly got out of the hug much to the others amusement.

"Let's go." Sam said and started walking toward the lift and. The others followed after him except Yuri who quickly kneeled down to tie his shoelace. When he got up again the others had disappeared around the corner and he was just about to run after them when someone behind him spoke.

"Yuri? Is that you?" Yuri turned around and was suddenly standing in front of a tall beautiful stranger as he felt an oddly familiar sting on his right shoulder blade.

 


	7. Chapapapa hexagon: Hi

 

"It really is you." Who was this dark-haired tall boy standing in front of Yuri and how did they know his name? "What a nice surprise that we're in the same hotel." The tall boy sounded happy and he smiled a little.

"I'm..." Yuri was cut off by Guang-Hong's voice.

"Yuri where are you?" Soon the boy appeared around the corner. "Otabek! You're here too! How are we all in the same hotel?" Guang-Hong's face lit up with a giant smile.

"Hi Guang-Hong, how are you? And Leo and Minami?" Otabek asked politely.

"We're all good and even better because all our best friends are here! Are you doing anything right now?" Guang-Hong wondered.

"I was going to grab something to eat."

"Well then, come with us!" Guang-Hong suggested not giving the poor guy any time to think, grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the lift. Yuri followed after them feverishly trying to remember where he had seen this Otabek guy before and why he couldn't remember him. Had something happened?

~~~~~

"LOOK WHO WE FOUND!" Guang-Hong shouted and the rest of the teens turned toward them.

"OTABEK!" Minami yelled running to the tall boy and tackling him with a hug. Otabek patted the blond on the back a little bit awkwardly.

"Hi Minami!" Leo walked up to them too and the others followed. "Hi Leo!"

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're Otabek Altin! The dark horse of Kazakhstan! I can't believe it! I'm actually standing right here with five of my favourites!" Miranda had started to fangirl again.

"Calm down Miranda, please?" Minnie tried but it was a lost cause. She ended up having to hold Miranda's both arms in a steady grip so that she'd stop jumping up and down. She quickly let go when she realised how close they were suddenly standing.

"If I'd only get to meet Viktor, Yuuri and Phichit I'd be happy. JJ could be fun to meet too but he sounds like a jerk." Miranda continued, without jumping, with slightly rosier cheeks.

"He is." Yuri could confirm her suspicions. "I've met him a few times since he's a friend of my fathers but I don't really like him. His wife is really nice though."

"You're so lucky Yurio!" How had Miranda adapted the nickname this quickly? Why was she calling him that? Minnie and Sam...

"Who wants to go sightseeing?" Sam asked and Minami happily offered his arm to Sam as they started walking, as a simply friendly gesture of course.

~~~~~

"Yes, we're on our way. Don't worry papa, we're soon there." Yuri was talking to Viktor on the phone as the group of teenagers walked toward a pizza place Viktor and Yuuri had decided on. "How many we are? We're eight I think?" Yuri looked at Sam and Minami for confirmation and he nodded. "Yeah, eight. Aha, yeah yeah. We're soon there! Don't worry so much, you're starting to sound like dad. Yeah, bye." Yuri slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Hey isn't this the first time Miranda will be meeting your parents?" Minnie asked. Yuri hadn't even thought of that. He remembered what she had said just before they left the hotel and suddenly got nervous. How would the blonde, who was hanging on Minnie's shoulder with a small smile, react when she found out? Hopefully Minnie could contain the blonde's fangirling.

"That's true." Yuri muttered. Everyone else had met them already. Sam and Minnie had been over at their place several times and Otabek, Guang-Hong, Leo and Minami had seen them when they picked him up from the camp and during competitions. "Oy Miranda!" He caught her attention.

"Yes?" She wondered, still not letting go of Minnie.

"You can't scream in the restaurant, no matter who you see in there. Okay?" He said with a firm tone in his voice.

"Of course, why would I act weird?"

"Because of my fathers." Yuri muttered. They rounded a corner and saw the pizza place. Yuri walked in first with Otabek following right behind him. Sam and Minami came after Otabek and Guang-Hong and Leo after them. Minnie and Miranda walked in last. Yuri looked around and saw his fathers sitting in a back corner of the room.

"Is that who I think it is? And is that who I think it is part two?" Yuri could hear Miranda's excited squeals and how Minnie tried to calm her down.

He walked to his fathers who greeted the teenagers with happy smiles. They sat down and soon the pizzas were served because Viktor and Yuuri had ordered while they waited for the teenagers to arrive. The pizzas were huge so two people shared one.

After they had eaten the teens walked back to the hotel but Yuuri and Viktor decided to do some more sightseeing.

"When we get back to the hotel let's hang out in our room!" Minami yelled excitedly, skipping a few steps ahead of the others pulling Sam after him, and the others agreed on it because it sounded fun.

~~~~~

They ended up laying on the beds and the floor in Minami's, Guang-Hong's and Leo's room just chilling. They had been talking about everything, nothing and anything but now the discussion had kinda dried out and they just laid there chilling or cuddling with friends. (Hah, friends) Yuri looked around at the others.

Miranda was pestering Minnie and Sam about something and Minami was sat next to them giggling at whatever was going on. Minnie hit Miranda playfully on the arm but she didn't seem mad. On the contrary, she smiled. Sam laughed leaning on Minami's shoulder and Minami suddenly laughed a little quieter.

Leo and Guang-Hong were whispering about something with small smiles on their faces. Those two really seemed close, for how long had they known each other again?

"Hey, why are you sitting alone?" Otabek crouched next to Yuri on the floor. He had gone after something from his own room but was back now. Yuri shrugged, not feeling like saying anything. Otabek sat down next to him. "Cute dress by the way." Yuri looked down bashfully, he didn't expect to get any compliments.

"Thanks." He mumbled and leaned subconsciously against Otabek's shoulder. If he would've looked up he might've seen the beginning of a blush.

"How long have those two known each other?" Otabek pointed at Leo and Guang-Hong.

"I'm not sure."

 


	8. Chacha siete: Guang-Hong and Leo

_Seven years ago (10-year-old)_

"You can't catch me!" Leo ran through the woods with Guang-Hong chasing after him. "I'm faster than you!" As so many times before, ever since they were four, the two boys were playing in the forest close to Leo's house.

This time Leo had made fun of Guang-Hong's soul mate, again, and Guang-Hong wasn't having it. He was sure Leo had got his tattoo too and didn't either know who his soul mate was.

"I will catch..." Guang-Hong's words were cut off when he tripped over a stone and tumbled down a short hill. He hit his head quite hard on a stone or something and didn't feel like getting up right away.

When Leo saw his best friend lie there on the ground not moving he felt his blood go cold. Was Guang-Hong hurt? Was he okay? What happened? He quickly made his way to the shorter boy and crouched next to him.

"Are you okay? Guang-Hong, answer me. You have to be okay or mum will kill me. I can never forgive myself if you're hurt. Please, I'll tell you about my tattoo!" Leo leaned down in a try to see if Guang-Hong was okay.

"Really?" Guang-Hong asked in a tiny voice.

"I will," Leo repeated, too relieved that his friend was okay to really think about what he promised. Guang-Hong opened his eyes slowly with a small grimace of pain spreading across his features. He had hit his head quite hard. "Are you okay?" Leo asked again.

"I think I am." Guang-Hong gave a vague answer because he didn't want to break the moment. Leo was leaning over him and something in his mind clicked. He felt a small sting right above his left clavicle right next to where he had his first tattoo and a few others. The new tattoo was just above the neckline of the shirt. Leo seemed to notice it too. Guang-Hong glanced down to see what it was.

Three small stars like the ones in cartoons when someone has hit their head. What was that supposed to mean? How did he even get it now?

 

~~~~~

 

_Four years ago (13-year-old)_

"Hey Leo, do you wanna know what I just remembered?" Guang-Hong was laying on his back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Leo was sitting on the bed next to him writing something in his notebook, probably a song or something.

"Well?" Leo wondered without looking up.

"I just remembered you haven't kept your promise. The one you made that one time when I fell down that hill and hit my head three years ago. To be fair I forgot it too for a while but some time ago it suddenly found its way back to my mind." Guang-Hong said tracing small circles in the air.

"What promise?" Leo still didn't look up.

"You promised to tell me about your tattoo." Guang-Hong's tone was chirpy and Leo suddenly looked up.

"Damn I thought you had forgotten it!" Leo sighed closing his notebook because he had a feeling this discussion might take some time.

"Well, I had for a while but now I remember it again. So please, do tell me more." Guang-Hong smiled innocently up at the other boy.

"Fine... My first tattoo appeared on the left side of my lower back right above my hip when I was four. It says: "I hope he'll be my best friend." I have several other tattoos around it and I remember when I got every single one of them." Leo smiled fondly into the distance. Suddenly a blush dusted his cheeks and his eyes widened. How did he not think of it before now?

"What? Why are you suddenly all red?" Guang-Hong looked up at the other boy.

"Nothing! I need to continue on my song so that I don't forget what I just came up with!" Leo sighed in relief when Guang-Hong actually let it go so the conversation was cut short. Guang-Hong knew how important the songs were for Leo so he let him work in peace as he continued to draw circles in the air. But why did Leo blush?

 

~~~~~

 

_Two years ago (15-year-old)_

"LEO!" Guang-Hong's voice carried across the entire rink. Leo turned around and saw the other boy skate to him faster than fast. He halted by crashing into Leo.

"Wow wow wow, calm down! I do not want to break any bones so please calm down okay?" Leo helped Guang-Hong back up on his feet. "Who died or got married?" He asked meaning it as a joke. Guang-Hong punched his arm.

"Hey, this is serious." Guang-Hong pouted.

"Well, what is it?" Leo asked more serious this time.

"This really funny guy I met a few weeks ago asked me out on a date! What do I do?" Leo was surprised by this and didn't know what to say at first.

"If he's nice I guess you could give it a shot? Is he your soulmate?" Leo asked when he finally could talk again. Guang-Hong looked so excited.

"Probably not because I only just met him but why not date someone to know what to do when I actually find my soulmate." Leo wondered what Guang-Hong could mean with that.

~~~~~

"He's the nicest person I've ever met!" Guang-Hong gushed over his boyfriend again because he had bought him some cute unnecessary gift again. Leo huffed and didn't look up from the song he was working with at the moment. "He's awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah," Leo answered absentmindedly and rolled his eyes. Guang-Hong was cute when he gushed like that but he gushed a little too much. Besides the guy he was dating didn't really deserve all this praise. Leo was slightly upset that he and his best friend had drifted apart a little bit after Guang-Hong started dating.

"Leo I need your help." Guang-Hong sounded more serious so Leo actually looked up. He raised his eyebrow to signal that he was listening. "I've been with him for half a year soon, what if he wants to take the relationship further? What if I don't want to do that?" Guang-Hong wondered staring up at the ceiling as he usually did.

"Then you tell him no. He can't pressure you into anything you don't want to do." Leo advised.

~~~~~

"Wake up already! Leo, let me in. Please, I'm begging you!" Guang-Hong's scared voice made Leo wake up completely. Guang-Hong had called him in the middle of the night and he had no idea of what was going on. He scrambled out of bed and ran up the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't worry Guang-Hong I'm almost there. I need to put the phone away to be able to open the door, see you soon. Don't worry!" Leo hung up and quickly unlocked the door to let in a shaking Guang-Hong. He locked the door behind him again and immediately when he turned around he had a sobbing Guang-Hong in his arms.

He didn't know what to do with the crying boy. His parents were sleeping upstairs and he couldn't risk waking them up so they couldn't stay in the living room.

As he rubbed soothing circles on Guang-Hong's back he quietly leads them to their basement where his own room was. He seated Guang-Hong down on his bed and went to get a glass of water for the poor boy.

That night Leo didn't sleep at all. He stayed up until five in the morning listening to Guang-Hong, comforting him and stroking his hair until the shorter boy fell asleep in his arms. He was too angry and upset by what Guang-Hong had told him to be able to fall asleep himself so he just stayed up until morning running his fingers through Guang-Hong's hair. Leo promised to himself and Guang-Hong to never let anything like this happen again.

 

After this Leo and Guang-Hong became just as close as before again, if not a little bit closer even. That's how it stayed between them for the next two years.

 

~~~~~

 

Now they're laying on Leo's bed in their and Minami's hotel room reminding each other of stupid stuff they've done together over the last thirteen years. It's nice hanging out with friends even though the two stay quite close to each other no matter what they're doing.

Leo looks down and his eye catches the breaking chain tattoo right in the middle of Guang-Hong's clavicles. He traces over it with his finger as he remembers the exact moment he saw it appear. His expression darkens. Guang-Hong lifts his chin up with a gentle hand.

"Hey, it's in the past. I'm okay now, everything is okay now. It will never happen again. We'll get through this." Guang-Hong smiles that adorable smile of his.

"I hope so," Leo mumbles, he can't fight Guang-Hong when he has that adorable expression.

"Well, I know so." Guang-Hong sounds content as he shuffles just a little bit closer to Leo.

 


	9. Chap eight: A tattoo

 

"Ugh... I'm too tired to get up!" Yuri complained the next morning as he pulled the covers over his head. They had stayed up quite late the night before even though three of them were here to compete. Guang-Hong and Leo weren't competing since they hadn't made it far enough this year but they didn't want to miss out anyway. But Minami and Otabek would compete. Yuri wasn't sure how he should be reacting.

"RISE AND SHINE!" Minnie surprised Yuri by suddenly jumping on the bed and screaming right in his ear.

"Minnie..." Yuri groaned. Minnie lied down next to him. Thankfully the beds were big enough so she didn't push him off of it.

"Okay sorry, but you have a message on your phone from your dads that we're supposed to meet them for breakfast in thirty minutes," Minnie stated as if it was normal that she'd check his phone.

"Good morning," Sam mumbled as he flopped down o the bed too. They laid there for a while doing nothing but then Minnie jumped up, full of energy again.

"Hey get up you two lazy asses, we will not be late for breakfast. The others will be there too! Now come on!" She got up and walked over to her bag to look for a nice set of clothes for the day. Sam perked up too.

"The others will be there?" He asked and Minnie nodded. "Well then, I should probably get up too." With that, Sam had got up and was already in his own bag. Yuri sat up and looked at the two confusedly.

"What's going on with you two? Why are you acting weird just by the mention of the others?" He asked. Sam and Minnie exchanged confused and embarrassed looks. "Hey, I don't wanna feel left out." Yuri pouted.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sam admitted, keeping a part of the truth to himself. "I just kinda really like hanging out with them I guess?" He tried to reason but it turned into a question.

"Makes sense. But why are you blushing so much Minnie?" Yuri asked as he finally got up to change into something else than his pyjama. He couldn't look like someone who just woke up if the other's would be there too. What? He had his reasons.

"I'm not blushing."

"Oh honey, you're so blushing. You only deny things when you're trying to hide something." Sam said with his sassy voice earning a few giggles from the two others.

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm an open book!" Minnie turned around in a try to hide her bright red face.

"This has something to do with your tattoos doesn't it?" Yuri's sudden shriek scared both Minnie and Sam. "Don't think I haven't noticed you haven't gushed about a new tattoo in quite a while. And you never get more excited than when you get a new tattoo! Unless..." Minnie turned around hiding half of her face behind her shirt.

"Unless what?" Sam asked.

"Unless you know who it is! That's how it has to be!" Yuri shouted.

"You know and you didn't tell us! How could you not tell us?" Sam accused her.

"I'm not completely sure but I might know who it is?" Minnie squeaked.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us!" Yuri demanded. "I'm not changing before you tell us."

"I don't wanna say anything before I know for sure. No matter what you say I won't budge on this matter." Minnie had decided and the boys couldn't help but respect her decision. They walked back to their respective beds and bags and started changing.

Just as Yuri was about to pull his shirt over his head when suddenly Minnie's hand stopped him.

"What are you doing? I'm trying to get changed so that we won't be late for breakfast." Yuri wondered. He felt Minnie's fingers trace his right shoulder blade. "Seriously what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Minnie asked.

"What is it?" Sam walked over to them and Yuri heard him gasp in surprise. "Why didn't you?"

"Tell you what? I don't understand." Yuri sounded confused. Minnie and Sam exchanged equally as confused looks.

"Wait you don't know?" Minnie couldn't believe it.

"I don't know what?" Yuri started to get quite annoyed, couldn't they just tell him what it was. "If this is a prank, I'm going to be late on purpose." He threatened.

"It's not a prank! Let me take a picture." Sam quickly got his phone and snapped a photo. "Okay, now you can put your shirt on." Yuri pulled down his shirt and turned around. "Look!" Sam shoved his phone into Yuri's hand.

"What is this?" Yuri didn't believe his eyes.

"It's your tattoo! Eyes of a soldier. Sounds so majestical!" Minnie marvelled. "And that cute tattoo of open shoelaces and the one with the dress!" Minnie started gushing about who could be Yuri's soulmate but he didn't listen.

"How didn't I know about this?" He mumbled to himself. "When did I even get these?" These thoughts stayed in Yuri's mind all the way to breakfast.

~~~~~

"GUYS! Guess what!" Minnie shouted as the three finally sat down at the breakfast table where the others were already eating.

"Do tell us, Minnie." Miranda teased. Minnie hit her playfully on the arm but continued anyway.

"We just found out Yuri has got three tattoos on his right shoulder blade and never knew about them! He could've had them forever but he never knew so we have no idea who his soulmate could be." Minnie huffed as she started eating.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't see my back!" Yuri shot back.

"If what I know about these soulmate tattoos is correct it the words seemed to be only a couple of years old." Sam butted in.

"Why didn't you say so sooner!" Minnie almost shouted. "Well, Yuri what new people do you remember from a two or three years ago?" Minnie asked.

"How the hell could I remember that?" Yuri snapped. Otabek chuckled and Yuri shot him a quick smile.

"How did you know that Sam? That was really impressive." Minami wondered with big eyes.

"I've just been a little interested in them lately." Sam looked down at his plate bashfully.

"That's so cool! Could you tell me more about them?" Minami asked with a grin.

"Sure." Sam smiled and turned a bit more in his seat so that he was facing Minami. He started explaining while Miranda and Otabek laughed at Minnie's and Yuri's debate and Leo and Guang-Hong just sat there listening to their friend's conversations with small smiles on their faces.

 


	10. Chim-chimery ninth: Compete

  
"We're actually here! You can do this Yuri! We'll cheer for you from the audience! Good luck Minami and Otabek too!" Minnie grinned.

"We should hurry so we can get good places," Yuuri suggested and the teens that weren't competing nodded. "Minami and Otabek, aren't your coaches coming soon?" He turned to the two other boys.

"They should be here any moment now," Viktor answered. He knew both coaches and had been in contact with them already before the competition. "Have fun watching dear." Viktor gave Yuuri a quick kiss before he and the teens walked away. "Yurio, do you remember your routine?" Viktor turned to his son.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry so much papa." Yuri tried to sound tough but the nervousness and distractedness could easily be detected in his voice.

"There you are! Viktor, Vicchan, Vik, my man! How long has it been?" Viktor turned to the familiar voice and smiled.

"Chris! Too damn long if you ask me!" He hugged his best friend. "Now we only need to wait for your coach Minami." Viktor smiled at the blond who smiled back.

"Wait... Is Chris Otabek's coach?" Yuri gasped when he realised what that had to mean. Chris nodded as he laid a fatherly hand on the older boys shoulder. "That's a ... weird combination." Viktor shrugged and Yuri accepted it without a fight. Chris was one of the best skaters, after all, everyone knew that.

"MINAMI! VIKTOR! YURI! CHIRS! OTABEK!" A familiar yell reached them from the other side of the room where the doors were. Phichit ran toward them and, per tradition, taking a selfie was the first thing he did when he finally reached them. "I've missed you all so much!" Phichit went around giving a big hug to each and every one of them exchanging small greetings.

"But you saw me yesterday!" Minami reasoned.

"And that's too long ago. Yuri how you've grown! You look so beautiful, I didn't almost recognise you. Not that you weren't beautiful before. It's just that your feminine side is showing more now and it's gorgeous!" Phichit rambled, as he usually did.

"It's good to see both, my uncles, again." Yuri smiled and Phichit ruffled his hair gently. Both Phichit and Chris had played huge parts in his life.

"Uncles?" Otabek asked. Had he missed something?

"Well yeah, not by blood but that's what I've always called them since they are both my fathers' best friends," Yuri explained. They chatted for a moment but had to stop since the competition was about to start.

~~~~~

"Congratulations Otabek! I knew you could do it!" Chris bubbled with excitement. "Congratulations Yurio too!" Chris hugged both boys at the same time.

"Well done indeed!" Phichit marvelled.

"Minami didn't do badly either," Yuri commented with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"It wasn't my best performance but at least I know what to work on right now." Minami smiled.

"HEY GUYS!" Minnie came running with Miranda hanging behind her. "Congratulations everyone!" She gave them all a big group hug and Miranda joined in too. Guang-Hong, Leo and Yuuri followed after them and congratulated them too. Otabek was in the lead for the moment and Yuri was in second. Minami was fifth, but only a few points behind the fourth skater. They all seemed to be really good and it had been quite fun to have proper competition. Now they had to wait until the next day for the free skates.

They all decided to go eat together, hoping they'd find a place where they all could fit. They ended up having to split so the adults went to eat to one place and the teens went to another place.

"So what's up? We haven't seen each other for way too long! When was it last time?" Chris asked as he sat down.

"A year or two I think? I think it's since you started coaching Otabek." Phichit sat down next to him and Viktor and Yuuri sat down on the other side.

"How has it been? I've missed my best friend." Viktor asked as the waitress handed them the menus.

"It's been a lot of fun, I must admit. I've learned a lot from this boy and I must say he's very talented." Chris smiled. "He's a sweet boy and..." He was cut off by Phichit's phone ringing.

"Sorry, this will be quick." He quickly answered. "Hey, babe. We're eating. Yes, I'm going to tell them. Don't worry about it and get some rest, you're still sick. Yes. I love you too, see you in a few days. Bye dear." Phichit put the phone away and turned back to his friends who were all looking expectantly at him. "What?"

"So? You have something to tell us?" Yuuri leaned closer. "What have you not told us?" His voice wasn't mad, simply curious.

"Well you know I've been going out with Seung-gil for a while right?" Phichit asked.

"Yeah it's been around half a year I think, and?" Yuuri wanted to know everything.

"Well, we found out we are each other's soulmates a few months ago. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But it was fun to keep it between us two, our own little secret. But now it was time to tell you because..." Phichit took a deep breath. "He proposed a few days before we had to leave for this competition!" Phichit took off the glove he had been wearing up until now and showed the silver ring with a small jewel on the top.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Yuuri jumped up and ran around the table to give his best friend a big hug. "It's beautiful!" Phichit laughed and hugged him back.

"It looks like you," Viktor said with a huge smile on his face as Yuuri sat down again.

"Congratulations Phichit!" Chris flashed him a giant smile, but a hint of sadness made its way through his facade.

"That reminds me, Chris." Viktor turned to his best friend. "Have you found them yet?" Viktor didn't have to explain, all four of them knew who he was talking about.

"Not yet." Chris sighed. "It's like every time I get a little closer to finding them they suddenly disappear again." He looked down at his lap.

"Don't worry Chris, you'll find them soon. I'm sure of it." Viktor tried to comfort him. "We do know they like skating too so maybe they're here for the competition? We can look for them together if you want?" Viktor offered and Yuuri and Phichit nodded.

"That would be nice, but let's not get our hopes up too much. I don't think I can take too many disappointments anymore." Chris gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry, we will do our best," Phichit assured him. "I've got all my followers who can help if you want to?"

"No please, I want to keep this as private as possible." Chris chuckled. The waitress came back with a bottle of water.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress smiled kindly.

 


	11. Chaaa elven: Reminding me

 

"Find me? What do you mean by that?" Yuri's annoyance could be clearly heard in his voice.

"The picture, it was your tattoo and..." Otabek stopped in the middle of his sentence and thought for a moment. He decided to continue another way. "How many tattoos do you have already and what do they look like?" Yuri had to think for a moment.

"I have the initial thought and six other tattoos. They are all pretty simple but I like them." Yuri mumbled the last part, embarrassed to admit it.

"Could you describe them more? I understand if you don't want to, it's pretty personal but I'm a little interested." Otabek smiled kindly.

"Sure, why not. I don't know when I've got any of them, except the newest one of course, since I only recently found out I even had them. But if Sam's knowledge is anything to trust the initial tattoo and the two first ones are something around two or three years old. The third picture is about a year old and the three last ones are very recent.

"The first one is a moon and the second one is a 'connection lost'-symbol and according to Sam, I got them around the same time. The one from a year back seems to symbolise a gust of wind, but I'm not sure. Then there's one of the open shoelaces and one of a dress and then there's the newest one that you already saw." Yuri explained.

"In the picture, it seemed like they were on your back?" Otabek's sentence turned into more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah, they're located on my right shoulder blade. Why are you so interested? I don't want to sound rude," wow, that was the first time he'd ever said that! "Because I've always found the tattoos very interesting myself. But why mine particularly?" Yuri seemed to have calmed down again. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and leaned back.

"Because they remind me of something I've seen many times before," Otabek answered simply. Yuri coughed.

"Remind you of something? Of what?" He asked a little too eagerly and Otabek chuckled.

"They remind me of my own tattoos." Otabek answered, but when Yuri tried to ask what he meant by "remind" Otabek didn't answer and he swiftly changed the subject. Otabek did everything he could t dodge the question for the rest of the day.

He remembered every moment those tattoos had appeared.

 


	12. Flashbacks

_"Hey, Otabek. Are you awake? The moon is really pretty, we got lucky. Minami, Leo and Guang-Hong are waiting. Let's go!" Yuri shook Otabek awake. At first, Otabek was confused as to where he was and who this pretty boy was but then he remembered he was on the skating camp and this was the boy who was sharing a room with him._

_This boy was his soulmate. He knew it. He had gotten the initial tattoo "Why so serious?" earlier that week when the boy had seen him for the first time. He knew._

_"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Otabek got up and pulled his coat on, it was a little bit chilly outside. He followed Yuri outside and they quietly put their shoes on. They ran around the house where they met up with the three other boys they'd become friends with during the camp._

_They spent the night on the roof, enjoying the moonlight and at some point when Yuri finally let loose and laughed freely in the white shine of the moon Otabek thought he was the prettiest thing he had ever seen._

_That was when the moon tattoo appeared._

_~~~~~_

_"No way! I'm not moving to Kazakhstan! I don't want to go home! My soulmate is here! Please let me stay..." Otabek begged in a whisper as the tears started streaming down his face. But his mother wouldn't budge. "What about my coach? He lives here! Where will I find a new coach who is as good as Chris?" Otabek yelled._

_"Mr Giacometti has already promised to travel with us." Otabek's mother's voice was stern._

_"But his entire life is here! I bet his soulmate is here too! Please let me stay!" Otabek didn't want to give up._

_"Your grandmother is in very bad health, we need to travel back to take care of her. No buts. Everything is settled already. Now pack your things already or we'll be late!" Otabek stormed out the room slamming doors shut behind him._

_On the plane, two days after that he felt a familiar tingle on his left arm. He pulled up his sleeve and broke down in tears again when he saw the symbol for a lost connection. Chris tried his best to comfort the poor boy._

_~~~~~_

_It had been a long time, a year or maybe two, since the last time Otabek felt that tingling. He instantly stopped in the middle of the crowded street and started to frantically look around._

_He spent the rest of the day searching every possible place in the city where the blonde boy could possibly be but couldn't find a single trace._

_When he looked at the new tattoo late that night it looked like a simple gust of wind. So had Yuri even been there?_

_~~~~~_

_Another competition. Some new experiences, maybe he'd learn something new, maybe he'd meet new people._

_"I'll try to get a little sleep and probably go sightseeing later. You can go exploring on your own if you feel like it." Chris flopped down on his bed and Otabek smiled and nodded. He quietly left the room to let his coach sleep in peace and he headed down the corridor toward the elevator._

_That's when he first heard a familiar voice. Minami! Did that mean that Leo and Guang-Hong were here too? They all had the same coach after all, one of the best, Phichit Chulanont._

_Otabek tried to follow the voice but they managed to escape every time he thought he was getting closer. What was wrong with this hotel?_

_Until he walked around one corner and almost walked over someone tying their shoelaces. They had blond hair and seemed really familiar. Then the tingle was back. Yuri!_

_"Yuri?"_

_~~~~~_

_It had been a nice day catching up with old friends and now they were back at Minami's, Leo's and Guang-Hong's room. There was seriously something going on between Leo and Guang-Hong and Otabek was dying of curiosity but he didn't dare to ask. It would be rude._

_Minami, Sam, Minnie and Miranda seemed to be good friends too. Otabek couldn't be happier that Yuri had such great friends._

_But where was Otabek right now? In his own room. Hiding. He got scared, okay? He started overthinking. Did he deserve Yuri? What if Yuri had fallen in love with someone else? Yuri hadn't mentioned the tattoos even once. What if he messed up something? Okay enough of this, soon they'd start wondering where he was. He walked back to Minami's room._

_"Hey, why are you sitting alone?" He crouched next to Yuri on the floor. Yuri shrugged and Otabek understood that Yuri didn't feel like talking. He sat down next to Yuri. "Cute dress by the way." Yuri looked down bashfully and Otabek had to bite back a squeal. Yuri was too cute for this world. The tingle was back._

_"Thanks," Yuri mumbled and leaned subconsciously against Otabek's shoulder. Otabek thanked the heavens that Yuri didn't look up and see his blush. That would've been embarrassing._

_"How long have those two known each other?" He pointed at Leo and Guang-Hong, trying to get his thoughts on something else._

_"I'm not sure," Yuri answered and soon their conversation died out. They just sat there in comfortable silence and everything felt like it could work out._

_~~~~~_

_Otabek was standing on the podium and Yuri was standing right next to him. He felt the same old tingle again and knew this moment would forever be burned into his memory._

_It was the first time Yuri reacted in a visible way to getting a new tattoo. Otabek could see a small look of pain on his pretty face before something else caught Yuri's eye. Oh shit, Yuri saw his newest tattoo appear! Hopefully, Yuri wouldn't freak out._

_Otabek smiled at Yuri, who quickly looked away with a small blush tinting his cheeks. So adorable!_

 


	13. Kapitel twelfth: Damn those waitresses

 

Otabek kept subconsciously touching his left arm, right beneath the shoulder the entire rest of the date. Was it a date? Neither of them had said that it was a date. But the tattoos said something for themselves. But Yuri didn't know for sure, only Otabek did.

But they were there alone without their friends. So it was a date right? Was it? If Yuri didn't know it wasn't a date right?

"Otabek? Otabek, are you listening to me?" Yuri's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I missed that." Otabek smiled apologetically.

"I asked if we should go. I already drank my hot chocolate and you don't seem to have much coffee left. I thought we maybe could do some sightseeing before we meet up with the others?" Yuri offered. Otabek smiled and downed the last of his coffee.

"That sounds very nice. Let's do that." Otabek got up and followed Yuri out of the door. Just as he stepped over the threshold he felt a little tingle and it was obvious Yuri felt something slightly painful by the look on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Otabek asked but Yuri simply waved his hand telling him not to worry about it. But Otabek knew what it was, he'd felt the tingle again. There wasn't a single doubt anymore. It had to be him.

At the same time, Yuri realised what the sting was. He remembered all the times in the past when he had felt that same sting and realised that was the sign that showed him that a new tattoo appeared on his shoulder blade.

That was when Yuri realised what was going on. He thought back to all those times and remembered that most of those moments were some of the happiest moments of his life. He also remembered that Otabek had been there for most of those times. Except for the one that looked like a gust of wind, how did that one have anything to do with Otabek? But Otabek was what Yuri thought he was, right? Otabek knew what Yuri thought he knew, right?

 

~~~~~

 

They had walked around for a few hours now and had ended up in a park with a little lake. They had sat down on a bench next to the lake and were just sitting there in comfortable silence. Or that was Otabek's side of it.

Yuri's brain was in overdrive. What was going on? Why did his tattoos remind Otabek of his own? Why was Otabek so calm about it? Why was Otabek even so interested in his tattoos? Why was Otabek so quiet? Why was he smiling all the time? Why didn't he say anything about it? He had to know and he had to know that Yuri knew, right?

"Isn't it nice and peaceful?"

"Why are you so calm?" They spoke at the same time.

Both stopped for a second and then let out a few chuckles.

"You go first." Yuri insisted.

"I just marvelled over the peace and quiet. It's been quite hectic lately. Between the competition, catching up with long lost friends and finding you... I haven't had much time to just sit down and listen to the silence." Since when had Otabek been a poet? "Anyway, what did you have to say?" Otabek turned to Yuri with a smile.

"Why are you so calm?" Yuri repeated his question.

"What do you mean?" Otabek asked. Yuri took a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you meant when you said that my tattoos remind you of your own. And when you said you'd finally found me."

That sparked a long conversation full of questions, some answers and a lot of reminiscing.

 

~~~~~

 

"We're over here!" Minami's voice carried across the room. Otabek and Yuri had just stepped in through the door of a cute little café where they had decided to meet up. They walked over to the corner table where the others were sitting. Minnie snickered when they stopped at the two empty chairs.

"What?" Yuri asked. He knew what that snicker meant. He had heard it several times before and he knew she was up to something.

"Whatever do you mean?" Minnie tried to keep a straight face, but let's face it, she could never do that. She shared a look with Miranda who struggled not to laugh.

"You're up to something and I want to know what," Yuri demanded as he sat down.

"I am not!" Minnie tried but Miranda burst out laughing. She covered her mouth with her hands and hid her face behind Minnie's shoulder.

"Oh honey, please!" Sam said dragging out the last word. "You are so up to something! I know that face, I've seen it so many times before that I'm almost scared of it." His words got the others to laugh and Minami and Miranda had to wipe away tears.

"Okay, I promise it's nothing bad! I think you'll like it." Minnie gave up with a smile. Minami threw himself across the table and grabbed Minnie's hands. Before Miranda even knew what she was doing she swatted and Minami's hands and he let go but didn't get up from where was laying on the table.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me! I need to know! Please!" Minami whined.

"I'll tell you later, you'll just have to wait for now." Minnie smiled innocently.

"Please get off the table honey or you'll embarrass us." Sam pulled Minami sleeve and he sat down again with a slight blush.

"So what have you done today?" Leo asked, joining the conversation for the first time. They went around sharing what they'd done. They all had had a really nice day. For some reason, Yuri and Otabek were left as the last ones to answer the question.

"So Yuri what did you two do?" Guang-Hong asked.

"We went for a coffee and walked in a park. We talked a lot. It was nice." Otabek could swear he saw a small smile flicker on Yuri's face.

"And?" Yuri was sure all of the others leaned in a little closer.

"What did you talk about?" Guang-Hong voiced the question that was running around in all their heads.

"We talked about the competition and what we've missed during the years apart and Otabek happened to see one picture that I had to explain."

"What picture?" Sam inquired.

"It was nothing really, only..."

"Here's your orders..." A waitress cut of Yuri and started to list the different things they had ordered, placing the foods and drinks in front of the teens.

Seriously though, what was up with waitresses and cutting him off today?

 


	14. Chhh tenthree: Flight fright

 

"This is awesome! I'm so happy!" Yuri danced around his hotel room. He was wearing the biggest smile of his life up to that point. Minnie and Sam were trying not to die of laughter but Yuri wasn't even a little bit annoyed at them. He had just got the best news he thought he could ever get. Otabek was moving back from Kazakhstan!

A knock on the door broke through Yuri's thoughts and he skipped to the door with the smile still etched on his face. He opened the door and dropped the smile. He tried to pull himself together to look presentable. Sam and Minnie stifled their laughter to small giggles.

"Why did you drop the smile? You looked really pretty with it." Otabek's voice carried into the room and Sam and Minnie couldn't help but burst out laughing again. Yuri's face turned unmistakably red. "Did I say something wrong?" Otabek asked. Yuri could finally move again and he stepped away from the door to let Otabek in. He closed the door behind him.

"No, you said nothing wrong. Sam and Minnie have been in a particularly good mood these last few days, that's all." Yuri explained as he looked at the floor letting his hair fall down to hide the blush. "Why did you decide to come by?"

"I wanted to ask what flight you're taking home today? Maybe we're on the same one?"

"We're on the flight that leaves at two." Sam finally got managed to calm down enough to speak. "We're all on the flight that leaves at two for some reason. I don't know how it happened but I'm glad it did because otherwise, that would've been a long flight."

"Who do you mean by all? Minami and the others too? Miranda as well?" Otabek asked.

"Yup." Minnie chirped.

"Well that's fortunate, I'm on that flight too." Otabek smiled and Yuri knew his blush darkened.

"I thought I might ask someone to change seats with me so that I can sit with Miranda because we have this great conversation going and I don't want to risk this new friendship," Minnie said as she absentmindedly played with her hair, looking down at her lap.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Sam winked and Minnie pushed him off the bed.

"You're gonna sit with Minami and Leo and Guang-Hong yourself! You already talked with Phichit about switching seats with him so that he can talk with Viktor and Yuuri." Minnie shot back and now it was Sam's turn to push her off the bed and they both ended up on the floor laughing again. Yuri shook his head with a fond smile on his face. Otabek chuckled making Yuri jump, for a second there he had forgotten that Otabek was standing next to him.

"Well if Phichit is sitting with Yuuri and Viktor maybe Chris wants to sit with them too. I'm sure Yuri doesn't mind switching seats with him." Minnie huffed between laughs with a mischievous tone of her voice.

"So this is what you were planning all along!" Yuri exclaimed gently hitting Minnie's arm. "You already knew didn't you? Why didn't you tell me? How dare you! This is why you've been laughing like a loon the entire morning!" Yuri kept punching her arm repeatedly with every word he said but Minnie simply continued laughing.

"I'm ... sorry ..." Minnie tried to talk through her laughter. "I had to ... see your ... face ... and it was sooooo worth it!" She had to wipe away a few tears. "Oh if only Miranda could've seen this!" Yuri stopped.

"Miranda?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, we planned this together," Minnie answered without thinking. Which resulted in Yuri punching her arm again, this time a little bit harder. "Ow, hey there's no need to get mad."

"I'm not mad, that was for the fact that you don't even realise that you've been hanging with her the last few days and I'm happy for you." Suddenly a realisation hit Sam and Minnie saw it immediately in his eyes. She tried to beg him not to say anything with a puppy dog look and he nodded as to say that he'd be quiet for now.

"Your stuff seems to be packed already, do you want to catch something to eat before the flight? It's only a few hours away." Otabek asked catching the three friends' attention again.

"Sure, that sounds nice," Yuri answered taking his jacket. "Shall we go?" He turned to his friends.

"Can we ask the others to join too? And maybe the adults too?" Minnie asked and Sam gave her a look. "What? I just thought it might be easier to get the arrangements for the plane done." She tried to explain herself out of the situation.

"Sure, that's what you meant," Sam said with his sassy voice. Minnie hit his arm. "Okay okay, let's do that." Sam chuckled.

 

~~~~~

 

"Hey what's wrong?" Otabek asked. They were sitting on the plane now and Yuri was sitting next to Otabek where Chris should've been sitting. Minnie had convinced Chris to changed seats with Yuri, though let's be honest it wasn't that hard because Chris wanted to catch up with friends. Miranda's mother had switched seats with Minnie so that she could sit next to Miranda.

"Nothing..." Yuri tried to lie but his face wasn't very convincing. He looked pale and a little sick.

"I can clearly see that something isn't right. Could you please tell me?" Otabek turned a little in his seat so that he was turned toward Yuri who was sitting next to the window.

"I'm fine." Yuri tried again.

"No, you're not." Otabek insisted. "Please tell me so that I can help you."

"Okay, I don't like aeroplanes that much..." Yuri turned his face toward the window so that Otabek wouldn't see the embarrassed blush. His fingers squeezed the armrest involuntarily as he dreaded the takeoff. Otabek played his hand on Yuri's and gave it a comforting squeeze. Yuri turned around in surprise.

"Hey don't worry, I'm here for you and everything will go well." Otabek smiled and Yuri felt a little calmer.

Otabek held Yuri's hand the entire time the plane was taking off and he whispered comforting words to him. It was the first time Yuri was able to look out of the window while on a flight.

Maybe everything was finally falling into place.

 

~~~~~

 

It was only half an hour until the plane would land. Yuri had just woken up after sleeping for a few hours. He was still holding Otabek's hand. He wanted to thank him but Otabek was asleep.

Without thinking – he was still very tired because he just woke up – he leaned forward and kissed Otabek on the cheek. He sat back down in his seat and looked out the window.

What he didn't know was that Otabek actually was awake but he had been too tired to open his eyes. Otabek's face was slowly turning red when he felt a familiar tingling again.

 


	15. C 14: Sleepover

 

One week later Yuri found himself writing nightly. It wasn't anything important but the fact that he was actually sat at his desk in his room in the middle of the night writing surprised him. He had never done that before.

He ended up staying up the entire night and when he finally put his pen down he realised what he had written. It was a letter about everything he had gone through when getting the tattoos, finding out he had them and finding out about Otabek's tattoos.

He put it in an envelope and decided to never look at it again. He hid it in his drawers under his skirts and dresses. He just hoped no one would ever find it there.

 

~~~~~

 

A few months later the teens were finally meeting up again. They were all in the same school but because Minami, Leo, Guang-Hong and Otabek were older they didn't see them very often. It had also been a very busy semester with a lot of work and many tests. School had kept them busy whenever they weren't in practice or didn't have any other plans keeping them busy.

Of course, they saw each other in practice but Miranda and Minnie didn't come by too often because they had a lot going on in their personal lives. Sam always tried to be around if he simply could but every once in a while something came up and even he couldn't come.

They were all going to stay at Yuri's house for the weekend. Viktor and Yuuri were staying at Phichit and Seung-gil's to help them plan the wedding and Chris was there too. They were having their own reunion and the teens were having their own.

"Where's Otabek, Minami and Sam? They were supposed to be here by now." Miranda was starting to get a little annoyed. Sam and Minami had gone to the store to get them some snacks and Otabek said he had to do something before coming over.

"Hey, don't worry. They'll be here soon." Minnie laid her head on Miranda's shoulder. Yuri, Leo and Guang-Hong were gathering all the pillows and blankets they simply could find in the living room.

They had already carried down mattresses and they would all sleep there together in the living room. It wasn't like they hadn't done that before during sleepovers with different combos.

Right when they had put everything in place the doorbell rang. Yuri went to open the door because Leo and Guang-Hong had flopped down on one of the mattresses and were too tired to get up and Minnie and Miranda were preparing snacks in the kitchen even though there wasn't much to prepare because they didn't have much yet. Yuri hoped it was Minami and Sam at the door because he was starting to feel a little hungry.

He opened the door and was greeted by two giant smiles.

"Finally you two show up! How did it take so long for you two to simply get some snacks?" Yuri questioned as he let them in.

"We're sorry, we accidentally got lost on the way back and then we found this cute little candy shop and had to buy some more candy," Minami explained and both boys started laughing. Well, at least they had had fun.

"Let's get these snacks to the kitchen so everything is ready when Otabek gets here. I don't want to have to eat a single minute longer than that. Got that?" Yuri said and the two boys gave him a quick nod before skipping to the kitchen. "What's going on, seriously?" Yuri mumbled to himself.

 

~~~~~

 

"Finally we're all here!" Guang-Hong shouted as he closed the door behind Otabek. "Oh, Yuri! Otabek has something for you!" Yuri rushed to the hall. Guang-Hong snuck away as Yuri stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's this?" Yuri's voice was suspicious and his features mirrored the emotion.

"I just wanted to give you something small to celebrate the half-year mark." Otabek hesitated when he saw Yuri's face and was about to put the small gift bag away. "I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea. I should've known better." Otabek looked almost embarrassed. Yuri rushed to him.

"No no, don't put it away! Please, I want to know what it is." Yuri smiled reassuringly and Otabek returned the smile shyly.

"Okay well, I just thought um... I already said everything I had to say I think so... here, I guess?" Otabek gave the small bag to Yuri. Yuri opened it carefully and inside was a little box. He opened the box and in it was a necklace. It was an ice-skate and on the back of it a date had been carved.

"Is this day...?" Yuri didn't finish his sentence but Otabek knew what he meant so he nodded.

"Yeah, the day we met for the first time." Otabek smiled.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Yuri put it on and hugged Otabek.

"What do you think those two are whispering about with such stupidly sappy expressions glued to their faces? You don't often see them like that." Minnie asked the others as they all stood in the doorway and spied on their friends. Miranda laid her chin on Minnie's shoulder.

"No clue, but they look like they're enjoying themselves. I guess the movie can wait a little longer. They all disappeared into the living room and flopped down on the mattresses starting up a new conversation.

 

~~~~~

 

They stayed up the entire night talking and having fun. They watch a couple of movies and caught up with each other. Leo had been away for two weeks in America to visit relatives and Guang-Hong had visited relatives in China.

Sam had started dancing lessons and was getting pretty good at it. No one really knew why he started it but everyone could agree that it suited him perfectly. Well, one of them knew but he'd never say anything about it. It was most certainly not because of a video he'd sent to Sam, most certainly not.

Otabek, Yuri and Minami had been busy with skating practice, as always, and the two older had had a lot going on in school too. Yuri had been busy with ballet classes too. They had got a new teacher, Mila Babicheva and Yuri really liked her. That might partly be because he already knew her, she was his neighbour and old babysitter after all.

Miranda had had some troubles at home and hadn't been able to do much other than going to school, occasionally see friends and go to her swimming practice. Her parents had made her start piano lessons too to keep her busy. None of the others really knew why and Miranda didn't really like talking about it.

Minnie had gotten a part-time job in a café that took up most of her time when school didn't. She was pretty young, only sixteen, to be working already more than just on the weekends. But she said she had some goal she wanted to reach and her aunt's friend owned the café so that was how she got the job. She was very determined about it and did not want to give up.

 


	16. Chapter fifteen: So it's true

 

At some point, Guang-Hong fell asleep and soon after that Leo did too. Even though they had taken two mattresses for them to sleep on they ended up sleeping together on only one of them.

Otabek and Yuri had fallen asleep holding hands soon after that, but at least those two were lying on their own mattresses.

Sam and Minami were whispering about something with smug looks on their faces and Minnie was braiding Miranda's hair. Minnie was humming some tune Miranda couldn't recognise.

Miranda got up quietly and tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen. She reached up to the cupboard to get a glass.

"Hey, can you get me one too?" Minnie's voice startled the blonde girl and she almost dropped the glass she was holding. She took another glass too and closed the cupboard.

"Don't scare me like that!" Miranda turned to Minnie and gave her the other glass. "If I'd dropped the glass the others would've woken up and they would've blamed it on me because they know what a klutz I am!" Miranda hit Minnie on the arm playfully.

"Sorry!" Though Minnie's apology wasn't very convincing. She chuckled lightly as she poured some water for herself and Miranda.

They stood there in the kitchen in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"You know I've always wondered if Yurio and Otabek are soulmates, what do you think?" Minnie asked.

"I mean they are literally sleeping holding hands as we speak," Miranda said. "Should we find out?" She put down her glass with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean?" Minnie asked, a little confused.

"You've seen at least a few of Yuri's tattoos, right?" Minnie nodded. "And I happened to notice last week that Otabek's tattoos are on his left arm, just beneath the shoulder. I didn't have enough time to see what they were but we could check that now?" Miranda suggested.

"Are you..."

"What are you two talking about?" Minnie was cut off by a sleepy Sam.

"Are you doing something interesting, tell me!" Minami didn't seem sleepy at all.

"We are going to check if Otabek and Yurio actually are soulmates or not. We're gonna go check if I can recognise any of Otabek's tattoos. You wanna join?" Minnie explained. The two boys nodded.

They tiptoed back into the living room and carefully made their way to Otabek. Minami lifted the blanket and Sam pulled up Otabek's sleeve and Minnie took a quick picture with her phone. They ran out of the room and fell down in a pile of giggles in the hall.

"Now let's have a look." Minnie opened her phone and opened the picture.

"Wow! So many tattoos!" Miranda gasped. "So, do you recognise any of them?" She asked eagerly and turned to Sam and Minnie.

"Yeah, I think I do. That dress looks familiar, and those shoelaces! They are the same! Ah, I knew it!" Minnie yelped excitedly and Miranda immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

"We can't wake them up!" Miranda whispered.

"Shit I'm sorry!" Minnie whispered back. "But they're the same! I recognise them! It's official!"

 

~~~~~

 

Where was he? Yuri stumbled a few steps forward but couldn't recognise the place, there was too much mist or smoke or whatever the hell that was around him. He couldn't even see his own feet, that's how thick the layer of mist was. He took another wobbly step forward. Wait, he knew that feeling. He was wearing skates. Was he on ice?

Slowly the mist started thinning out and he could see the outlines of another person. Who was it? Were they also on the ice? He tried to skate toward them but it seemed they were always one step out of his reach.

He was starting to get frustrated and tried to skate faster but it felt like something was around his feet, holding him back. He reached down and found a chain. What the hell was a chain doing around his ankles? He tried to rip it off.

"Why the hell can't I get this off?"

Suddenly music started playing and the chains loosened. The mist disappeared completely and he could finally see what was going on. He was wearing a white skating dress and white skates. He was at an ice rink and there were a lot of people watching and he could see every single person who had ever meant anything to him. Friends, relatives, teachers, coaches etc.

He looked up to see who the other skater was. Of course, he should have known. Otabek skated toward him in a red suit covered in sequins. But just before he crashed into Yuri he turned and skated past him and somewhere behind Yuri he picked up the chain. He pulled Yuri to him and started a choreography Yuri had never skated before but somehow immediately knew.

It was a fiery dance filled with emotions and Yuri lost track of time. He forgot the ice rink and the audience and the chains. He was lost in the music and Otabek's eyes and arms. The jumps and lifts felt like he was flying.

All he knew was that he was there, skating with Otabek to the most beautiful music he had ever heard and he never wanted to stop.

It continued for what felt like forever and when the music changed into a more seductive waltz Yuri suddenly had trouble breathing but one glance into Otabek's eyes and he was back on his feet. They were so close, almost like they had melted into one person.

The music changed again to a quick tango and at first, Yuri almost tripped because it changed pace so quickly. But Otabek had a steady grip on him and didn't let him fall. Instead, Otabek threw him up in the air again and it felt like he was a bird, like he was flying. He made a perfect landing and they continued with jumps and intricate step sequences.

When the music finally ended Yuri was so out of breath he fell down. Otabek sat down next to him pulling him into a giant hug. The audiences broke out into giant cheers and applause but all Yuri could hear was Otabek's happy, loving whispers.

He looked up into his eyes and got lost. How had he forgotten how beautiful Otabek's eyes were? He subconsciously leaned toward him and Otabek met him halfway. Yuri entangled his fingers in Otabek's soft hair and never wanted to let go.

 

~~~~~

 

"Yuri." Someone shook him, tried to wake him up. "Yuri it's time to get up." It was Otabek's voice. Yuri slowly opened his eyes and at first, he was confused about where he was. But then he remembered. They were at his place, all of them, and they had had a sleepover.

Had it been a dream? Why did it have to be a dream? He wanted it to be true.

"Hey Otabae, can I tell you about this dream I had?" Yuri smiled but did nothing to get up. He was too tired to sit up yet. Otabek smiled down at his beautiful darling and played with a strand of his hair.

"Sure, go ahead," Otabek answered and Yuri told him everything in detail. He even told him about the kiss but looked away as he did so and a slight blush covered his cheeks.

"Seems like a really nice dream." Otabek's smile turned into a slight smirk. "But some parts of it could be turned into reality. Like we could do a pair skate one day if you want." Otabek traced small circles on Yuri's arm. "And maybe that last part ... if you want?" Now his smile was a full on smirk and Yuri couldn't help but smile back. Otabek leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuri's.

They were both lost in the moment until they heard someone cheer. Otabek slowly pulled away and both boys started laughing as their friends were all cheering and laughing with them.

"It was about time you two kissed!" Leo laughed and Otabek there his pillow at him but Guang-Hong caught it before it could hit its target. Otabek leaned back down to whisper something into Yuri's ear.

"I'm really happy my soulmate is such an adorable shit." Yuri hit his arm playfully but he had the biggest smile on his face that any of them had ever seen.

 


End file.
